Lucky One
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: It's when Kuroko rejects her that Aomine has had enough. "Satsuki cares about you, she truly does. She pretends to be okay, but she isn't! And it's all your fault! Why are you being so damn stupid, Tetsu!" For KuroMomoWeek Day 3 - Tears.


**Summary:** It's when Kuroko rejects her that Aomine has had enough. "Satsuki cares about you, she truly does. She pretends to be okay, but she isn't! And it's all your fault! Why are you being so damn stupid, Tetsu!" For KuroMomoWeek Day 3 - Tears.

* * *

**Lucky One**

_From: Akashi-kun_

_"Satsuki, Be careful."_

_From: Midorin_

_Momoi, Taurus ranked last today, don't make any stupid decisions._

_From: Muk-kun_

_Sa-chin I miss your sweets :c_

_From: Akashi-kun_

_Tetsuya. I hope you know what you're doing._

_From: Kise-kun_

_Kurokocchi! Momocchi is pretty enough to be a model, you know?_

_From: Midorima-kun_

_Kuroko, Oha-Asa said Aquarius would hurt a Taurus today, what have you done?_

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Friday**

Momoi Satsuki is _**not**_ okay.

She pretends to be alright, and at first, Touou's ace doesn't care. He doesn't say anything, but after years of knowing her, he knows she's hurt. He can see her eyes puffy, and red. He knows she's been crying lately, but he keeps acting like he doesn't care, it's not like she told _him_ what happened.

When she fails four exams, he finally decides that he's had enough.

She was smart, she'd never fail. Even Akashi recognized her knowdledge.

Aomine knows the red-head would be disappointed right now.

It's something that doesn't matter, but for some reason, thoughts of his old teammate's reactions cross his mind. Murasakibara would be angry if he knew what happened. Momoi always had a soft spot for him, as if he were her younger brother, she always bought him sweets. He thought Sa-chin was the prettiest, especially when she brought him sweets with a smile (he also said she turned ugly when she brought home made food, but that was another thing).

The more he thinks about it, the worse he feels. Midorima would probably say he didn't take good care of their former manager. It made him curse Kuroko even more.

He's furious, mad, and angry, how could that dumbass reject Satsuki?

He never understood Tetsu, they only got each other in the court...but this...was he insane?

Now he found himself at Seirin's entrance, waiting for the short boy to come out. Satsuki wouldn't be looking for him, she was too lost in her thoughts lately. He never imagined Kuroko would reject her, he never thought she would be hurt so much.

But she was, and the phantom player was to blame.

Aomine Daiki needed to knock some sense into that boy. Satsuki was annoying, and a bad cook, but she was also gentle, nice, caring and pretty. She always treated him like a younger brother, and while he'd never say it out loud, deep inside he was grateful.

He hated seeing her sad (he always found it annoying) and the way she was right now, was beyond that.

She was broken...empty...and yet she tried to be strong...she still smiled...

"The hell is wrong with you, Tetsu!?" he yelled as soon as he saw Seirin's shadow. For the first time ever, his attention was only on Tetsu...but not in a good way.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Aomine? What are you doing here?"

Of course, Kagami would ask, but Aomine didn't have time for him today. He needed to say a few things to Kuroko.

"Stay out of it, Kagami, this has nothing to do with you!"

"Oi-!" Being ignored was something Seirin's ace didn't like, but he was interrupted by the blue haired boy.

"Satsuki cares about you, she truly does. She pretends to be okay, but she isn't! And it's all your fault! Why are you being so damn stupid, Tetsu!" he was truly mad. She had been trying to be strong, he knew that, but even Sakurai and Wakamatsu had been worried about her.

Kagami just looked shocked, realizing this truly had nothing to with him. He had also been wondering about the same thing before too. Why did Kuroko reject her? It was true that he never showed much emotion towards her, but it was hard to get reactions from the short boy in general. Still, it was obvious he cared about his old manager...

Then...what about Aomine? Did Aomine like her? Kagami was truly clueless in this situation...maybe it was better if he stayed out of it. He decided to just watch, turning towards his shadow.

The power forward's words must've somehow affected Kuroko, because Kagami could see him tremble very slightly.

"I...don't love Momoi-san...I'm sorry."

"Cut that crap, Tetsu! I don't believe you!" Aomine was furious. He clenched his fists, and for a moment wanted to punch the phantom player. "You're not the kind who would be leading her on if you don't like her! Don't give me that bullshit, I know you wouldn't do it!"

Kuroko stayed silent.

"Say something dammit!" He grabbed the short boy by the collar and raised his fist in order to punch him, but stopped when he realized he wasn't moving.

"I...I'm sorry."

Kagami saw the oportunity and decided to ask his question, maybe that was what was troubling Kuroko too?

"Aomine, do you like Momoi?"

"Uh?" His attention turned towards Seirin's ace. "What the hell are you talking about?! Of course not! Stop messing-!"

"I think it's important." Kuroko's eyes widened slightly. For the first time, Kagami was saying words that the short boy didn't have the courage to phrase. "I think he's afraid of getting in your way."

"Ha?" Aomine let go of the phantom player slowly, realizing the meaning behind those words.

It was true. He liked Momoi...but not that way. Not as a girlfriend. It was inevitable that he'd have a small crush on her sooner or later, they knew each other well, and they spent a lot of time together. But that's all it was.

When they were younger, he'd seen her as a friend, and as the only girl that liked the sport he loved. He was too focused on basketball. Maybe, if he hadn't been so focused he could've fallen in love with her, but he didn't. As they grew up, he realized she was going to be beautiful, and he wanted to make sure she would always be safe...like a sister he never had. Back in Teiko, he began feeling annoyed by her constant presence, especially when she developed her crush on Kuroko. Part of him was jealous, because he wanted to always be the center of attention. But those feelings left when she began spending more time with everyone else, and not just him.

What did he feel now? Guilt.

He felt guilty.

He wanted her to be happy, but she followed him, like best friends do. A boy wouldn't be enough to separate them...because they were best friends, almost siblings.

He was angry at himself...because of him, she distanced herself from the person she cared about...

Was it his fault that Kuroko didn't love her?

It happened again, didn't it? Another friend put Aomine before their happiness.

"I...don't like Satsuki that way, idiot." He finally said. "I told you many times, she's like my sister."

He'd never deny she was his type of girl. A girl with big boobs. She understood him, and she was probably his perfect match.

But relationships aren't meant to be perfect.

"If you care about her, tell her. If you lied to her, tell her the truth. If you don't fix this, I'll beat the shit out of you." he looked at Kuroko, still unsure of what else to say, he definitely wasn't good with words.

He left without saying anything else.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Monday**

"Momoi-san isn't coming today?"

Wakamatsu sighed and finally answered. "No, Sakurai. She told me she wasn't feeling well today."

Only three days had passed, and the power forward didn't know if anything happened. Momoi had been absent to practice, and even if he was worried, he didn't really want to show it.

His phone vibrated, indicating he had recieved a message. As soon as he read it, he felt weird.

_From: Midorima_

_Aomine, is Momoi having some sort of trouble? Taurus has been really low lately, and she hasn't answered my message. I was wondering if I could borrow her old bear._

Right. Of course Midorima would use a lucky item as an excuse.

What should he say? _"No, the idiot just got rejected by Kuroko and has been depressed lately."_

No...He felt too guilty and ashamed to answer something like that. How could he tell anyone he failed protecting her? How could Kuroko reject her anyway? She was perfect!

Aomine sighed and stared at the phone in disgust.

_To: Midorima_

_I don't think she's in the mood for that. She's having a rough month._

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Tuesday**

The next day, he got another message.

_From: Murasakibara_

_Muro-chin told me Sa-chin isn't feeling well lately, so we went to her house and left her some sweets. Did she eat them? :c_

Muro-chin? Himuro? The guy that'd never enter the zone? How did he-?

Oh yeah

BaKagami.

_To: Murasakibara_

_I dunno. Haven't seen her lately._

It was comforting though, knowing that she had friends that cared.

_From: Murasakibara_

_Mine-chin is mean :c_

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Thursday**

Why was he the one recieving messages from them? Shouldn't they send them to her?

_From: Akashi_

_Daiki, be patient._

And what the hell was that supposed to mean!?

Did Akashi know something he didn't?

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Friday**

The next day however, Momoi finally showed up. She wasn't her usual bubbly self, but she seemed to be better. Her eyes were puffy just like lately, but he had promised himself that he'd give Kuroko one more week to fix this.

_From: Kise_

_I heard the news! :D I'm so happy for Momo-cchi! Aomine-cchi please don't be so mad at Kuroko-cchi! D: I think Akashi-cchi and Murasakibara-cchi already scared him enough!_

...Ah?

What did Kise mean by that?

He looked at Momoi once again. She seemed to be happier...

And now that he looked at her closely she seemed...strange...

**x.X.x.X.x**

At practice he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oi, Satsuki..."

"Oh, Aomine-kun, what is it?" she asked as she was looking at a few papers.

"...there's something you...haven't been telling me." She stopped, and slowly faced him. He could see how her she probably hadn't slept because of the bags under her eyes, but there was something different about her.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down. "I'm really sorry Dai-chan...Tetsu-kun...rejected me...about a month ago." It seemed like it still hurt her to say it. "But...he asked me out on wednesday..."

"...ha?"

"He said...it's not that he didn't love me...he wasn't sure yet...and he thought I was in love with someone else...so now we'll try to see what happens."

_On Wednesday..._

_On Wednesday..._

_"Daiki, be patient."_

_"I heard the news! :D"_

"Ah..." he just stared at Momoi.

"Dai-chan, are you okay?"

"...yeah..." Now everything made sense...well, kind of, at least. "...I'm happy for you, Satsuki." And he gave her genuine smile.

"Thank you Dai-chan!"

**x.X.x.X.x**

_From: Murasakibara-kun_

_Kuro-chin, if you hurt Sa-chin, I'll crush you._

_"Tetsuya."_

_"Akashi-kun? What are you doing here...?"_

_"Satsuki deserves only the best, don't you think?"_

_"...Yes."_

_Akashi smiled, though it made Kuroko feel uncomfortable._

_"Good. I needed to confirm that."_

**x.X.x.X.x**

_"I'll go buy something, you wait here." Kagami said as he left._

_Kuroko was left at door of the convenience store. He looked towards the magazine stands and was surprised to see her there.._

_"Momoi-san?"_

_Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying and not slept at all._

_"Tet-...Kuroko-kun?" she asked._

_...Kuroko?_

_No 'Tetsu-kun'...? It felt strange...somehow cold. The way she called him didn't feel right..._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_She turned away, trying not to look at his eyes._

_"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Midorin." Her reply was short, as if she didn't want to continue the conversation. Before, she would've been so happy to see him. She would've jumped on him, and said 'Tetsu-kun!'..._

_And he found himself wishing it was like that again_

_Was it normal that knowing this hurt?_

_'Midorin'_

_There was a small pain in his chest as he realized how she had called the shooting guard. It made him feel even colder and empty. So she was trying to distance herself from him..._

_Was this what he had wanted?_

_"Midorima-kun is with you?"_

_Momoi still didn't meet his eyes, she was afraid she would cry if she did. She kept her attention on the magazines._

_"Y-yeah...he came to wait for me at school. He said he needed my bear...a lucky item I guess."_

_Kuroko had heard Oha-Asa today, Cancer's lucky item was a floppy disk...clearly he was worried about Taurus' low rank and used the bear as an excuse._

_"I see."_

_As if on cue, the green haired shooting guard came out of the convinience store, with Kagami next to him. Seirin's power forward didn't look pleased at all._

_"Kuroko." the megane-boy said, the name sounding cold and with a small hint of hate, which surprised the phantom player._

_As usual, no 'it's been a while' or 'how are you'._

_Midorima and Kuroko had never truly gotten along so well, but the taller one had always respected him and vice versa. The cold and hateful tone this time indicated Kuroko had done something Midorima completely disagreed on. Something he never should've done. _

_'He must know, then...' Kuroko thought, feeling slightly ashamed._

_The pink haired beauty, truly was the Generation of Miracles' precious treasure._

_The tall shooting guard was frowning, and while Kagami thought it was because he disliked him and Kuroko, the truth was that he couldn't understand Seirin's shadow at all. He looked towards Momoi, who seemed to be very uncomfortable, wanting to leave._

_"Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun, would you mind if I talk to Momoi-san alone?"_

_Momoi looked at Kuroko, her pink eyes wide and scared. Quickly, she turned to Midorima, as if pleading him to say 'no'. The green eyed boy however, looked at her, then at the phantom player. "Make it quick," he said, glancing at Momoi with a silent 'It'll be okay," and walking away to give them some space._

_Seirin's ace left after patting his shadow's shoulder._

_"Momoi-san, there's something I have to say..."_

_"It's okay, I understand, there's no need for you to-" She could feel her tears beginning to form, blurring her vision. _

_This is something she completely disliked about herself. Despite being as strong as she was, her heart was still fragile, and a rejection was something that her heart could't take. She knew it was her first true love, and she also knew she could obviously love again, but...she didn't want to. She wanted him to be with her. _

_She didn't care if everyone was looking at her, and telling her she was pretty, she only wanted him to do it. Was that how Kuroko felt being a shadow? Being ignored by everyone and only wanting to be seen?_

_But it was different, wasn't it? Because the pink beauty was visible to everyone except him._

_"Momoi-san, please don't cry," He got closer to her. His hand wiping her tears. "I made a mistake...I misunderstood things, I care about you a lot, and I thought...I thought you might've been in love with someone else. I shouldn't have rejected you the way I did. I'm very sorry." For the first time, it was Kuroko who hugged Momoi. His arms wrapping around her, and it seemed the world had stopped._

_Her eyes widened, and confusion took over her._

_"I'm not sure how I feel about you, Momoi-san. I truly care about you a lot but I'm not sure if I love you. I've never been in love before...But I could try to do my best."_

_He lifted her chin, so their eyes met._

_"Would you like to go out with me?"_

_"TETSU-KUN!"_

_She jumped on him and began crying harder._

_Meanwhile_

_Kagami looked at Midorima, he opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. The he opened it again and finally asked,_

_"Oi, why do you have that thing?"_

_"This?...it's a lucky item."_

_"...yeah, but wasn't that Taurus' lucky item?"_

_"...shut up."_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Is this worthy of a review?**

**Ahh ._. As I said many times, English isn't my first language, so if there're any mistakes, feel free to point them out TwT**

**In case it's confusing, the first part are random messages sent to Kuroko and Momoi, before she confesses. Aomine's part is about a month after she does. And the last part, in italics, is in the middle. I hope I didn't confuse you...**

**I guess this would count as part of my "The GoM cares about Momoi" series. Aomine is the main one here, even if I included some Midorima xD I'm really convinced they would all threaten Kuroko their own way (except Kise xD). I also think Kuroko would reject Momoi at first, he says they aren't a couple, so most likely he'd say, "I'm sorry Momoi-san, but I don't love you." so that she finally understands. So this came out from how I think se would react if she wasn't well.**

**I was inspired by the song "Lucky One" by Simple Plan. That song really makes me cry ToT **


End file.
